The Coffee Shop
by DarkAAlex
Summary: It's hard to believe that we weren't good enough. We did everything that we could to stay afloat, but we eventually just gave up. I lost the girl that I never had a chance to call mine. Who knew I'd met up with her in the future.


_Life is an adventure. Well, that's what I've read… I didn't believe it though. How could life be an adventure if you were stuck in a routine? Being a rock star was fun while it lasted, but people eventually got tired of the talking/singing chipmunks. We didn't sign another contract; Alvin was having a hard time coming up with lyrics, Theo couldn't find songs that would work for us, and I just gave up. We took our share of the money and did what we pleased with it, but we're brothers, even when we try not to we always end up doing something together._

 _So, we opened up a coffee shop. I manage it, Theo cooks the treats, and Alvin can make some pretty damn good coffee._ _Of course we hired others to help with the work, we're not dumb enough to start up a coffee shop without help… Well, Alvin maybe at first._

"You might want to invest in some soy milk, Si," Alvin said. "A lot of people have been asking for it. Plus, we aren't using as much milk like we use to."

"I'll make sure the next shipment has soy," I said closing my journal. "Whose turn is it to close up?"

"Yours," Alvin said laying the key on the table. "Everything's clean, you just have to do inventory." He patted my shoulder.

-About an hour later-

I set the alarm and proceed to lock the door.

"Excuse me." A sweet voice said.

I turned around, "I'm sorry ma'am we're closed."

"Help." She asked before collapsing into my arms.

"Miss?" I checked her pulse and then called 911.

 _"911 what's you emergency?"_

"I have a woman who has passed out from…" I searched her body to see if there's a wound, "A knife wound it looks like." I said applying pressure.

-Several Hours Later-

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"No, just the good citizen that called it in. Is she okay?" I asked, not expecting him to answer.

"She'll be okay." He said as I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but no one is at the front." A frantic brunette said, "But I got a call about my sister."

"What's your name?" The doctor asked.

"Jeanette-"

"Miller?" I finished.

She looks at me and her face grew in fear and relief. "Yes."

"It's me, Simon Seville. I have contacts now."

"What happened?" She asked openly.

"Mr. Seville called the ambulance that brought your sister in." The doctor said. "She's okay, but we'd like to keep her a couple of days."

"Of course." She nodded as the doctor walked away. "Isn't this one way to an old friend." She grinned.

"Yeah um… You want some coffee?" I asked.

"No thank you. You should go home, Ellie's on her way so…"

"I'll wait 'til she gets here."

-The Following Morning-

"Dude, where have you been? We open up in an hour and you have all the keys." Alvin met me at the door.

"Take them." I reached in my pocket. "You and Theo are going to have to cover inventory this morning. I had a late night." I said handing Alvin the keys.

"Where were you?"

"Saving a life of an old friend." I headed for the stairs. "The Miller's are in town. Have been for the last year apparently."

"Really?" Alvin perked up. "Wait, what do they have to do with saving a life?"

"Brittany was stabbed last night and I called it in," I replied walking up stairs.

"Please tell me you exchanged addresses?"

"Not yet. They're going to swing by the coffee shop when Britt is feeling up for it."

 _It was good to see familiar faces. But I wish I didn't see them in that way that I did. Broken. Worried._

-The Following Week-

"Look who finally decided to show up," Alvin said as Jeanette approached the counter, "And I thought my older brother ran you guys off." He smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit." Jean smiled back, "Are you sure that you can a good cup of coffee?"

"It's arguably the best in town." He leaned on the counter.

"Is it possible for the two of you to flirt and not hold up the line?" Brittany asked from behind.

"Nice to see you too," Alvin said. "What can I get started for you?"

"You could tell me where Simon is. I owe him a proper thank you." Brittany stated.

"All you had to do was turn around, Britt," I said.

"Are you sure you aren't Batman?" She turned around, lifting her eyes to meet mine, "It's not too late to change your favorite color." She grinned.

"I think I'll stick with the blue, it's less uh- Daring."

"More adventurous, maybe. Daring? Not even close." She smiled.

"White Mocha for Brittany and chocolate milk or hot chocolate for the boy?" I asked.

Smiling she looked down at the boy who stood behind her, running her hand through his hair. "This is David. Takes after his father, otherwise he wouldn't be so shy."

I knelt down to David's eye level. "Hello, David. Out of those cookies behind you, which one is your favorite?" I smiled.


End file.
